The present invention relates to a method and a composition for molding to size low density desiccant syntactic foam articles, and the articles produced thereby.
It is known that molded desiccant articles may be made from various desiccant materials in combination with binders. Prior art articles of this type include molded blocks comprising a desiccant and an epoxy resin, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,622. Such articles generally have a density of about 1 g/cc, and compressive strengths of about 8,000 psi. Higher density structural desiccants are reported made from molecular sieve, glass frit and bentonite, as reported in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,089.
Others have made materials having flexibility and high tensile strengths, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,360, 4,239,516 and 3,704,806. However, none of these references disclose a low density syntactic foam article nor a method for molding such an article to size.